Best Friends Again?
by MiaSlytherinPrincezz72
Summary: Hermione had 5 best friends when she was younger and growing up. What happenes when she realises they are closer then she thinks?
1. Chapter 1

This is a new story that I came up with about 2 months ago. I hope you like it.

Title: Best Friends Again?

Chapter 1: Remembering

"Why don't you just go away Malfoy?" Harry said angrily. Harry Potter's best friends Hermione Granger was just insult by The Draco Malfoy.

"Yah Malfoy, leave." Hermione said taking a step closer to him.

"I don't want to leave." Draco said in all his cockiness. Hermione suddenly had a flash back of her when she was a little girl.

Flashback 

4 year old Hermione was sitting in the sand box building a sand castle at Linkin Park when two little boys came up to her.

"Can we play?" The one with blond hair asked. He was very pale and looked like a vampire, Hermione thought.

"Please?" The other little boy asked. He had black hair and looked like he spent all of his time in the sun.

"Max, Zach come one we need to leave the park now." A lady with gray hair said as she walked over to them.

"I don't want' a leave." The blond one said.

"Now Max, we need to go home now. Come on now." The lady made to garb their hands but they pulled away.

"We don't want to leave to we Zach?" Max said to the other little boy, who Hermione assumed was Zach.

"No we don't!" Zach agreed.

"Come now or I will tell Daddy." The lady said and dragged them away from Hermione.

2 years later 

"Everyone I would like you to meet our two new students their names are Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini, but they like to be called Max and Zach. Please make them feel at home at our day care." Hermione's day care advisor said then walked off to take care of the little ones.

Draco and Blaise introduced themselves and that's were it all started.

End Flashback 

Hermione took a step back away from Draco and Blaise. These could not be the same kids she grew up with and played with. That could not be the same Max and Zach who came to her and promised her that they didn't want to be like their fathers when they came to school during second grade with red marks on their backs. That could not be the same Zach who caught all of her tears when she fell down then told her that tears were wishes in water form and you had to keep them and make a wish when you knew the time was right.

If Draco and Blaise were Max and Zach then Pansy, Daphne and Theodore were Flower, Daisy and Nick.

They couldn't be the ones who had promised to be her friends forever.

"No it can't be." Hermione said taking another step back.

"Looks like the mudblood finally lost her marbles." Blaise said. Hermione suddenly got her flame back. She walked right up to them and said

"I have one thing to say to you..." Hermione paused for a few seconds. "You promised." She said, shaking her head she turned and walked into the Great Hall with Harry and Ron following her leaving five very confused Slytherins behind her.

Harry and Ron had ran and sat down when they saw the food, caring but not wanting to ask Hermione what was up?

"Hey, Granger!" Hermione heard Draco say.

Hermione turned around as Draco and Blaise and their gang came down the stairs.

"We never made any promise to you. Who would anyway?" Draco asked and the others laughed.

"You don't remember, do you?" She asked.

"Remember what?" Blaise asked.

"Looks like the great Slytherin Pure bloods don't know something. Well do you remember Linkin Park?" Hermione asked them.

She got blank looks from all of them.

"Do you remember when you said, Malfoy and Zabini that you didn't want to end up like your fathers?" Hermione asked.

"We never said that" Draco said furious.

"Ok, maybe but how about this," Hermione started to point to Draco, then Blaise, Pansy, Daphne and Theo, "Max, Zach, Flower, Daisy, and Nick?" 

The light seemed to turn on in the attic because Blaise said, "Kira?"

That was Hermione's nickname.

"Hi guys." She said

"No it can't be. I refuse to believe it." Draco said looking so confused.

"It's believable and it's true. Guess you broke both of your promises. The one saying you didn't want to be like you fathers and the one saying you would never stop being my friends." Hermione said almost in tears.

Her best friends since pre-K were standing write in front of her and the truth was all she could see was mean Slytherin jerks.

"Hermione, are you telling me that they are your friends?" Harry asked, suddenly standing beside her.

"Harry, if you had asked me that about 2 years ago I would have said yes, now I all that I see is five mean Slytherin jerks." With that Hermione walked calmly past the Slytherins and out to the Quidditch field to sit out underneath the stars.

Ok, this is my second story so I hope you like it. Thanks for reading and REVIEW!!!! cause like I really want to know what you think.

Notes: Voldemort is dead. Lucius is not in jail.

Max Draco _Malfoy _

Zach Blaise _Zabini _

Flower Pansy Parkinson

Daisy _D_aphne Greengrass

Nick Theo _N_ott


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, I didn't get any reviews on this one so maybe by putting up the next chap i will get some.

"_Harry, if you had asked me that about 2 years ago I would have said yes, now I all that I see is five mean Slytherin jerks." With that Hermione walked calmly past the Slytherins and out to the Quidditch field to sit out underneath the stars. _

Chapter 2: What Do I do?

Hermione had conjured a pink blanket and lade it on the ground. She plopped down and looked up at the stars. She saw the one that her old friends had bought her. They all had stars and when they found out that she didn't have one they bought one for her for her birthday. It was in the middle of theirs.

"How did this happen?" Hermione said not knowing that the Slytherins had followed her out and used an extendable ear to hear all of what she was saying.

"You were all so sweet and caring. You all said you would never end up like your family. That you were different." Hermione said looking at the stars.

"Yah, you're older now, but I thought you would all be nice. The ones that I imagined you were are gone never really existed." Hermione sighed.

She really thought that her friends would still be there when she went back to her old house. When she was 9 she had moved to a new house and never once saw her old friends. They grew up without her and their fathers told them that she had died.

"Oh, well. I guess I have to forget about them. I don't want to be friends with the people you are now; I want to be friends with the people you were then."

"I miss you guys so much. I wish I knew the reason why you didn't answer any of my letters." Hermione said thinking her question would go unanswered.

"Drake man, I can't believe that she's alive. Why did they tell us that she was dead?" Theo asked Draco not having a clue. But Draco did. They were told that she had died because she was a muggle and she was bad, dirty and below them. Draco was pissed at his father.

"Zach, well I guess I should call you Blaise, do you remember when I was about 6 and I fell of my bike and started to cry? You started to catch all of my tears that I started laughing at you? You were running frantically catching them all and you told me that tears were wishes in water form? Did you know that ever since you told me that I have kept all of my tears waiting to make a wish?" Hermione told the stars.

"Oh and guys Dumbledore called me into his office the other day and told me that I am a Veela mate. Yep. I was a little startled...Ok I was a lot startled but I am happy that at least someone is going to need me." All the Slytherins looked at Draco. Draco Malfoy was a Veela and they had a feeling who his mate was.

Hermione stood up and grabbed her blanket. "I better get up stairs before my tears fall and I can't catch them." Hermione ran all the way up the path and into Hogwarts without noticing the five Slytherins stunned staring back at her.

Hermione was lying on her bed when she heard the common room door slam. She gently put her book about Veelas and their mates and went to go see what was up. When she was in the common room she saw Harry at the door saying that there was no one here named Kira and to just go away.

"Harry, that's no way to talk to someone." Hermione said startling Harry.

"But, Hermione there is no one here named Kira." Harry said.

'Kira, Kira. Nope no one named Kira unless.' Hermione thought.

"Harry, who exactly is at the door?" She asked after he had slammed the door in the persons face, but they kept knocking.

"Draco Malfoy and his groupies they won't leave and I need to concentrate on my potions assignment." Harry said holding up a very short potions essay.

"I'll deal with them." Hermione said and walked to the door leaving Harry to finish his essay.

"Hello, I'm sorry to tell you but there is no one who goes by the name of Kira, at least not any more." Hermione said stepping out of the doorway and into the hall.

"Listen we want to say we're sorry. Can you forgive us?" Blaise asked. 'He always was the one who wanted to make peace.' Hermione thought, remembering the time when her and Malfoy were in a fight when they both wanted the same toy in kindergarten he had made peace by asking them to play on the juggle gym with him and they forgot about the toy.

Hermione smiled at the memory.

"No, I can't forgive you because you would've still been mean to me even if you didn't know who I am and if you did figure it out you wouldn't' of told me but kept making fun of me, so NO!" Hermione said. She started to make her way back inside when she heard Draco say "We thought you were dead." Hermione spun around so fast she thought that she had broken her neck.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Our Fathers told us you had died. He wouldn't tell us how just that you had died and we needed to forget about you." Draco said again taking a step forward.

"That's absurd. I don't believe you." Hermione said shaking her head.

"Have you met our families?" Draco asked her.

"Ok, maybe I believe you but you could've just called and asked." Hermione said. Slytherin families weren't warm and fuzzy.

"I'm sorry but I can't forgive you." Hermione said and went back into the common room before they could say another word.

Hermione sat down on the couch. By now everyone had went up to bed, or so she thought. Hermione stared at the fire.

"Hermione?" Harry asked startling her.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked not really wanting to talk.

"You were really friends with them?" He asked sitting next to her.

"Yes Harry, as hard as it is to believe it I was, but I'm mot anymore. No matter how much I want to be." She said quietly.

"Then you should be Hermione, it's not for Ron or I to decide who you can be friends with as long as you're happy its fine with me." Harry gentle pulled Hermione until she was leaning her head on his shoulder.

Hermione sighed. She had really good friends. "Thanks Harry." Hermione felt sleepy and got up from her seat.

"Goodnight Harry." She said as she was walking up the stair case as Harry went up the boys.

"Night, Hermione." He said closing the door.

Hermione went upstairs, changed, and went to sleep thinking maybe she would give them another chance, or make them suffer a while before she for gave them for making fun of her.

I hope you like it. I was writing the other chap to my other story. Read and Review both!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, here is the next chapter. Hope you like!

_Hermione went upstairs, changed, and went to sleep thinking maybe she would give them another chance, or make them suffer a while before she for gave them for making fun of her. _

Chapter 3: Mate?

After about 2 weeks of saying Hermione would not forgive them and them coming to the Gryffindor common room every night to beg and plead she finally decided that she would at least do something with them to see that what they had said was true. That they had changed. All of the 2 weeks they had been doing nice things and unfortunately she had not seen.

Hermione answered the common room door and stepped out to see no one and immediately she was blind folded. She started to struggle but stopped when she heard Draco and Blaise.

"Stop struggling. We have a surprise for you. We really want you to forgive us and we have a way, but you have to trust us." Draco whispered in her ear.

"Ok, but if you don't take this blind fold off right now I will make sure that you won't want my forgiveness." Hermione said threateningly. They quickly took off the blind fold and led her to the Room of requirements.

"What are we doing here?" She asked when the door suddenly appeared.

"You'll see." They pushed her in and inside was all the stuff one needed for a sleepover.

Pansy, Theo and Daphne were all sitting on sleeping bags.

"What's all this?" Hermione asked as she sat next to Theo with Draco on her other side.

"We were hoping that we could have a sleepover to try and reconnect?" Blaise said.

Hermione laid back on her sleeping bag laughing. They were really trying to be better people. Blaise had told what had happened when had tried to apologize to Lavender Brown for what he said to her and she slapped him.

Draco laid back with Hermione and grabbed her hand. Hermione started to shake all over. Draco tried to let go but she just held tighter.

"What's happening?" Pansy asked. She was worried that Hermione was going to die, but the exact opposite was happening.

"I don't know, we should get her to Professor Dumbledore. Draco pick her up." Theo said standing and heading toward the door.

Draco carried her all the way up to his office, but none of them knew the password and Hermione was still shaking.

"What's the password?" Daphne asked all of them and since none of them new they started saying candies.

"Pumpkin pasties?" Pansy guessed.

"Fairy Floss." Blaise tried.

"Carmel Corn." Hermione said weakly and the door opened. The rushed inside and up the stairs. Blaise opened the door and they ran in so fast they would've run into someone if there had been someone talking to Dumbledore.

"Ah, my young protégées, what can I do for you?" Dumbledore asked, his fingers pressing against each other.

"Something is wrong with Hermione; she looks like she's having a seizure." Pansy said, knowing what a seizure was because a kid in their third grade class had had one.

"There seems to be nothing wrong with Miss. Granger." Dumbledore responded.

"What?! Are you kidding me, she's shaking and won't let go of Draco's hand." Blaise shouted at the headmaster.

"I knew this would happen; give her a few moments she will return to normal." He said and they all watched her, but Draco still wanted to know what was happening.

"What is happening to her?" Draco asked wanting to stand but knowing that he couldn't with Hermione in his arms.

"Draco, you are a Veela you should know what is happening." Dumbledore said confusing the others, but Draco knew what he was talking about. Suddenly Hermione stopped shaking, but was shivering slightly.

Draco had found his mate and Hermione had found her Veela.

Hermione woke up suddenly and looked at Draco who looked back at her with startled eyes.

"I guess you know." She said shyly.

"Yah, you ok?" He asked nervous that his new mate might be hurt.

"I'm fine, but..." Hermione stopped in the middle of her sentence and grabbed her head as she stood up. She stumble for the chair and sat down. Hermione was holding her head muttering 'make it stop, make it stop'.

"What's wrong?" Theo asked, glad that Hermione was ok, but didn't want that to happen again. It was scary enough the first time.

"Miss. Granger is just getting adjusted to her new powers. She now has the ability to hear your thoughts but only those about love or strong feelings." Dumbledore said with a glint in his eye.

Hermione could not hear anyone. All she could hear was the deafening roar of everyone's thoughts.

"Make it stop." She yelled.

"Miss. Granger try to focus on one person's thoughts for now. Then I can perform a spell that will help you learn to not hear everyone's thoughts all at once." Dumbledore said.

Hermione focused on Blaise's thoughts just because he was nearest to her and she couldn't hear Draco's.

'If Daphne was my girlfriend I would be the sweetest boyfriend to her. That's what she deserves. I would take her on carriage rides, and let her have the fairy tale ending and begining that she's always wanted.

"Aww, Blaise that is so sweet." Hermione gushed.

"What is?" He asked, but Hermione was already trying to focus on someone else's thoughts because after Blaise had talked she couldn't hear his thoughts. The next person's thoughts she heard was Daphne's.

"I wish Blaise would ask me out, he is so handsome and he would make the perfect boyfriend.' Daphne thought dreamily.

"You know Blaise; I don't think that your future girlfriend would be mad if you asked her out." Hermione said and everyone look at her and Blaise.

"You heard those thoughts?" Blaise asked sheepishly.

"Yes and I think you really should ask her out." Dumbledore cast the spell on Hermione as soon as she started to hear the thoughts again.

Blaise walked over to Daphne and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Everyone gasped and they all knew that Hermione was going to be the match maker of Hogwarts.

Ok, i dont know how well this chap is but REVIEW OR NO MORE STORY!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Dear readers, PLEASE REVIEW AND UPDATE!!! I know it's been awhile but i fell like writing today so I'm going to. I hope u all dont hate me 4 not updating sooner. I love to write and need to get a laptop. My parents believe that if i have one then i will go on myspace, meet a guy, and get raped. Well I'm not, I dont even like myspace. I want a pink laptop but i need to pay for half. Here it is:

_Blaise walked over to Daphne and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Everyone gasped and they all knew that Hermione was going to be the match maker of Hogwarts. _

Chapter 4: Marry Me?

A few days after Hermione and Draco had come to terms with the fact that they were mates everything fell in to place. Harry and Ron had soon become friends with her new ones and all was good.

GRADUATION:

"Harry have you seen Draco the ceremony is starting soon and we have to give a speech?" Hermione asked nervously, Draco had a habit of coming right on time. Exactly on time. Never before.

"Hermione he just went to get something. He told me to tell you that you should start without him." Harry said obviously knowing something that she didn't.

"Well if he's sure." Hermione said as Harry went back to his seat. Hermione waited until she heard Professor McGonagall announce her name and walked on stage.

With Draco

Draco was standing outside the Great Hall, waiting for the right moment, with Harry.

"Are you sure about this Harry?" Draco asked as he looked at the ring in his hand. It was a silver band with a diamond in the center. Around the diamond were small pink diamonds. Inscribed on the inside Draco had put 'My true love' and the date that they had met.

"Yes, I am positive. I turn off the lights; a spotlight comes on you and one on Hermione. You walk up to her and propose. Think you can do that?" Harry asked being a smart alike.

"Yes of course I can do that." Draco said with all of the snobiness of a Malfoy.

"Nervous?" Harry asked him. 'He sure looks nervous.' He thought.

"Malfoy's never get nervous...Draco's however do." Draco said to Harry trying to get a control on his nerves.

A few minutes later Harry pushed him and told him to go inside. Draco entered the Great Hall and all eyes were on him or Hermione. Draco walked up to her and pulled her to the very front of the stage.

"Draco what are you doing?" She whispered, not liking everyone looking at her.

"I have to ask you something and no it can't wait till later." Draco said as the song I'll Be by Edwin McCain started.

Draco got down on one knee. He had thought it a little weird when Harry had told him this. This was not the way they did it in the wizarding world, but if it would make Hermione happy he would do it.

"Hermione, you are the love of my life and my mate. I liked you even when I thought you were only a muggle born. Would you do the honor of being my wife and giving me the one and only thing I dint have growing up? Will you Hermione Jane Granger, Marry me?" Draco pulled out the ring and waited.

He was never more nervous in his life. He wanted her to say yes. He looked up into Hermione's eyes and saw them tearing up. He held his breath. Everyone in the whole school held their breath.

"Yes I will marry you." Hermione said and Draco finally got to breath again. Draco slipped the ring on her finger and stood up and gave her a soft loving kiss.

Suddenly the couple heard clapping. They broke apart and saw the Headmaster standing up and clapping. Soon the whole school was clapping; ever the Slytherins and Draco thought he saw Severus clap once or twice.

"Well, this has got to be the most exciting graduation in the history of Hogwarts." Hermione said to Draco.

"Dance with me?" He asked in response. Hermione moved her head off his shoulder and slid her arms around his neck as they began to dance slowly. Soon everyone was dancing along with them.

"Wait Draco what was it that you never had growing up?" Hermione asked suddenly remembering that he had said that.

"I never had siblings growing up." Draco whispered in her ear as the continued to dance.

Both Hermione and Draco knew that this was the most wonderful thing ever and finally had someone to be with forever and always.

Author Note: Awwww isn't that sweet? I know this was a short story but I felt like this is what should happen and I might do a sequel if yall REVIEW because I live for reviews, so REVIEW!!! Love ya.


End file.
